


【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 10

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 10

**听见你的声音 Chapter 10  
**

by lattice

  
  
  
“我的眼睛脏了！”月永レオ跳进浴室又飞奔而出，“你家那么多间浴室，凭什么唯独埋伏在我常来的这间！”  
——我应邀暂住，不是为了推门撞见不知羞耻的光屁股裸男！作曲家倚着门框振振有词，通身泡沫的濑名泉回身叹笑：好了，又不是第一次污染れおくん纯洁无瑕的心灵。漂亮的蝴蝶骨映在镜中，脊柱凹出好看的弧度。叉腰的月永レオ目光下循再触电般闪避，想起莅临这幢别墅的初衷。纵使美男裸身赏心悦目，但濑名是否过于无防备了些？而对方明知山有虎偏向虎山行，递来剃毛刀指指身下，“れおくん来得刚巧，帮我个忙。”  
“啊这……虽然感谢濑名不把我当外人，”月永レオ攥紧小刀，“不想旧事重提煞风景，可你真不怕我不忘初心离胜利只差临门一脚吗？假如现今一切都是我布下的天罗地网……”  
“我也甘愿步入你的圈套——你随意便是，我的人和心都任你处置。”  
作曲家哑口无言，羞赧在水汽牢笼密不透风地攀爬。始作俑者气定神闲抱臂倚上洗手台，招呼被驯服的橘猫乖顺地在腿间蹲下——我从没帮人剃过，剃坏了不包售后。男性的气息无孔不入地环裹他。经双手捧起端详，半硬的性具微微抬头，仅此分量便足够可观。他爱抚着濑名绷紧的腹肌，流连其间的沟壑，难免不浮想联翩至正餐前约定俗成的开胃菜。  
强欲又毛茸茸，不愧是男孩子呢，作曲家秉承年上的余裕调笑道。上一次剃毛是濑名出院后不久，一夜春宵后濑名为毛发影响体验道歉，却不知这副模样同样令他欲望偾张。肚脐下方密匝匝蜷曲的细毛，自耻骨下循交错丛生的欲念之林，被他涂满乳白的泡沫，方感初衷再被抛至九霄云外。指尖状若无意撩拨那团滑腻的温热，便觉濑名微妙的响动，面上古井无波，身体不动声色瑟缩——  
濑名的屁股再向后逃，就要被我逼上洗手台了！余裕颇足的作曲家绽开笑靥，旗开得胜捕捉到濑名细小的无措，终于能在细节占上风——教教我吧，是这样吗，濑名？指尖绕着性具打转，生茧的指节不时剐蹭前端。蓝眸锋利的恐吓中他换上满面无辜，若有若无的挑逗淡化震慑的功效。砧板上翻肚皮的鱼相较危险迫近的惶恐，多的是任他宰割的视死如归。待月永レオ手持花洒调好温度将其冲刷干净，被拘在掌心的那柄硕大已然硬挺，水花淋漓地亲吻前端，绵长的热流浇得紧锁眉头倒吸凉气。  
他的家伙好漂亮，月永レオ在心底喟叹。稀疏毛发愈甚衬出狰狞的全貌，耸立在前容他上下里外仔细端详，对上下两张嘴颇具引诱意味，更长于将他钉在床上搅得七荤八素。不由揣测青筋暴起的这根埋在体内抽插跳动时的汩汩力道。想要骑上坐下，用他的东西将自己喂饱……不不，作曲家红着脸摇头，双腿别扭地换个蹲姿，分明濑名全程不发一言，性具也不曾轻举妄动，无需助兴仍感火焰从小腹燃升，沧海桑田恒定的性吸引力将他无形套牢。  
找寻失踪一年有余的定力未果，终是张口含住粉嫩的龟头，舌尖承接它欢欣鼓舞的清液，将它嘬得愈发饱满亮晶晶。欲求不满的痴态便利了濑名扯上发辫，顺水推舟行进几个温吞的来回。涎水自下巴淙淙滴落，他被濑名狠狠按在腿间，眯起眼逢迎狂烈的狠顶，明知这一视角双方都不雅观，却为现下的欲望余留一线缝隙。对方却定然不会轻易任他握住把柄，头颅高昂着后仰，唯余颤动的喉结容他一睹。凌乱的裙带菜贴上镜面，汗滴自尖利的下颚线跳落，稳准狠地胁住魂魄为他下蛊——  
  
虽然但是，一个月和濑名睡一次完全不够嘛！上次被抓包，只得任濑名一览珍藏，对方二话不说将比自己尺寸大的震动棒全盘没收——都是国内买不到的进口货，濑名侵犯我的私产！他站在床上气呼呼抱臂——是れおくん闹别扭不肯求助我还私下开小灶的惩罚，吃饱喝足的房东一股脑丢进保险箱：放心，它们会毫发无伤的。起初相安无事，果不其然如濑名所愿，数日后作曲家便怀抱娜塔鲨酱红着脸叩开主卧，由屋主暂置手头活计不由分说亲身喂饱。  
被开发成了没有濑名便不行的体质，难舍难分于他的胯下。照顾起居白吃白喝，世上没有比他更贴心的炮友了！而比起呼之即来的炮友，他却在濑名郑重道歉后的无数分秒回味那枚将他活活亲到高潮的吻。遑论技艺，只因是濑名在吻他，唯独这个认知牵扯出灵魂至深的震颤。无数日夜他泪眼朦胧望向濑名泉，小嘴微张如嗷嗷待哺的雏鸟——れおくん原话，kiss是NG的，大汗淋漓的濑名捞一把刘海，怜爱地俯身爱抚面庞，浅浅一吻附在颊侧上。  
“我做过担保，再不会忤逆れおくん的意愿，正如我卓有成效的戒烟……难道れおくん在期盼什么吗？”  
——先前一刻不忘索吻的是濑名吧！他忿忿于对方的断线。三十岁男人已经深谙语言的重要，却不肯屈尊纡贵亲口索吻，更是时而言不由衷。而今浴室中濑名低喘一声抽出性具，啵一声牵长淫糜的丝线，下一秒天旋地转，轮到他被抱起放在洗手台，双腿自然卡住濑名光溜溜的腰际，见濑名变戏法般掏出套子与润滑——怎么连这种地方都有！  
“多少次在浴室迫不及待了，欲求不满的れおくん好好想一想？”  
不下五次，月永レオ歪着脑袋：“但今天完全能避免！我说过毛茸茸的濑名也可爱……明明之前也会因为我随口一提就换成隐形眼镜呢！”灼灼的恳切被曲解：好了好了，可怜兮兮的神情收敛一下，不能kiss的要求我铭记在心。对方无暇照拂他的怨怼，顶入一瞬曳着让他心醉神迷的长腔：“毕竟，‘王さま’的命令，是，绝、对、的~”  
  
——你让我何颜以对粉丝们的应援词！例行公事缴完“房租”的月永レオ忿忿揉着酸痛的腰。而濑名有所不知，第一夜只是福至心灵想要晚安吻，强行打岔埋下种子，再难遂愿的时日促使生根发芽。也罢，他无论如何不会坦称自己贪恋“濑名的吻”这样庸俗的物什，而若是濑名强求自己反会被激起反叛心，只得暗忖濑名是欲擒故纵的一把好手。  
顶着令人想要交付一切的神情，却又比谁都更懂分寸圆滑处世。想侧面了解他的心意胜过一切，几日前作曲家收看了游君的游戏直播，习惯性用大号打赏一掷千金，就像玩游戏先氪为敬。只在医院有一面之缘的亲表弟不知何故对他十分敬畏。“れおくん不必如此费心，”濑名泉对着推特趋势榜首面露复杂，“数额太大他过意不去，硬要我代他把钱还给你。”  
“是濑名最亲爱的弟弟嘛，大家都是熟人我这个做哥哥的怎能不支持……”  
——他有哥哥的爱就足够了！濑名泉放下手机，一句将他未成形的感动逼回肚里。好哇，濑名还敢大言不惭，小琉可有我的爱就足够了！莫须有的醋意让双方大吵一架，再以卧榻间的鏖战而告终。事后他蜷在濑名怀中，抚着猫胡须般抖动的眼睫，无言的心绪牵扯不明，字符串在脑内滚作一团线球。近日里作曲家寡言不少，在濑名要他出镜与父母的视频时也来不及拒绝。  
暂住在濑名父母留下的房子，二老当然有了解“房客”的权利，吃别人的嘴短，月永レオ自我说服，闷闷地搂着娜塔鲨酱壮胆。半推半就被迫营业，历尽千帆的作曲家垂着头忸怩不止，屈居一侧听到招呼才怯怯问好，赶在欲盖弥彰表明同事身份时，濑名泉言简意赅：“这位是月永レオ，我正在追求的作曲家先生。”  
——哎呀，这位就是“れおくん”吗？常听我们小泉念叨你，真是个漂亮的孩子。活脱脱翻版濑名泉的妇人笑盈盈的，银色卷发打理精致，白嫩鲜滑的指尖交握，窥不见一丝年岁留痕。这是我父母，心态年轻感情恩爱，讲话也直白，濑名泉安抚般摸摸他的头，或许在月永家装情侣习惯成自然。月永レオ多年不曾被称作“孩子”，结巴着道谢：比起妈妈，您更像濑名的姐姐。  
“蛮会讲话嘛，是个识时务的好孩子——你们感情真不错呢？”  
濑名父开口，如出一辙的烟嗓激得他通身一抖——都默认儿子胜券在握吗？不待反驳，先生将身段曼妙风韵犹存的妻子炫耀般揽了揽。作曲家放空望向卿卿我我二人身后美式庄园的一隅，要知月永家父母甚至从不当着孩子的面牵手。若是当场法式热吻，他该找何种借口溜去卫生间？好在他多虑了，两夫妻查户口般和善地盘问，招架一个濑名已然兵荒马乱，而今要对三倍的濑名有问必答——好了妈妈，れおくん该去工作了。濑名泉会意地解围，放他溜去作曲。面对纸笔旁听濑名家的融融，情景剧标配的完美家庭在眼前铺开，他却在暴雨夜至今惴惴不安。双方皆有将这份感情生杀予夺的权力，他牵着濑名慷慨交由的引线，却畏惧骨肉分离多年的双亲只借攀谈便将儿子召唤至一洋之隔的光明彼岸。  
“濑名可能投奔父母继续深造的事，先前说红白歌会前让我做决定……你父母怎么想？什么时间动身？”作曲家背对他换衣。“老样子，他们让我自己决断……不用急，我不想让它成为你的负担。”濑名泉合起电脑，“れおくん还记得，本就是意外之喜。”  
天衣无缝滴水不漏。他对着注定留不住也无权挽留的濑名勉强挤出一个笑：我先出趟门，再载你去市里总台，放心不会走那条被淹过的晦气洪洞——对幸福的隐约期许经由濑名提笔润色模糊成型，却让他惶恐不安落下泪来——我没发烧，没任何不适，不会逃到濑名找寻不到的远方，会乖乖按时回来。抓着帆布包逃也般奔出别墅，问询自后牵牵绊绊束上脚踝，濑名的声音铸为金属名牌，便知指纹被录入大门后宿命再难翻覆——濑名手机锁屏的一豆灯火，正是流浪的心注定兜转而归的永无乡。  
他环视苍白的海岸线，彻骨寒风中将拉链拽到顶。今年冬天莅临过早，以濑名命运为赌注的回旋时间所剩无几。讽刺的是自十二年前更甚是出生起，偌大天地间不曾有一隅被辟为他这个“怪人”的容身处。放学的小琉可被母亲接走，他没头苍蝇般穿梭在高架桥，天启般拐进自己出生的小巷——  
父亲拼死带领全家挣脱的贫民区，天蓝色玛莎拉蒂突兀地驶过单行道。左邻右舍不知去向，仅余市政定期打理的杂草倔强地分列两端。沿青苔丛生的单元楼上循，月永レオ眷恋地望向格子状的窗棂，被分割的天空中的飞鸟踪迹，灰调中难得的鲜妍，总能引得他目不转睛看上许久。  
不曾有勇气打开车门。作曲家静默在了无人烟的晦暗中，对着衰败的居民楼如鲠在喉。孩提时期乔迁新居，同龄人妒恨的目送中昂首挺胸迈上搬家卡车，昭告天下般轰隆隆驶出街巷。功成名就故地重游，懦弱的见证矗立在原处。楼道张着大口吞噬温度与声音，振聋发聩地嘲讽他和壮志豪言离家远游的18岁相差无几，历尽千帆仍是要么溃败奔逃要么抱头翻滚的孩童——娘娘腔、弱者与懦夫，现今实则没什么两样。  
  
逃不开沦落至此的宿命，长年累月在原地徘徊。暖气烘得汗水浸湿额发，濑名一个电话将他拽回：“我不管你跑去哪里，我要迟到了！总台电视直播，我的饭碗耽搁不起——还笑！被炒鱿鱼了れおくん负全责！”  
“我说过双手双脚欢迎濑名投入我麾下，荣膺为Knights的一员！即刻起将濑名视作预备役了！”  
——想得美。咔嚓挂断，余温喷洒在面庞，任他揣度吹胡子瞪眼的模样。同人文里的常见论调，莫过于电台一枝花被霸总包养，濑名泉看得发笑又乐在其中，限号时比起出租车更愿让玛莎拉蒂不远千里载他一程——哪有霸总是一枝花的御用司机的！不怕坐实被我包养的传闻吗！任其使唤的月永レオ骂骂咧咧调头，临走前停驻在巷口的烤红薯摊位。皲裂的手接过零钱，垂垂老矣的阿婆早已不记得这位被称作异类的孩童。零食被抢，拳打脚踢揪他发辫……弱肉强食丛林法则一步步向上爬，位高权重腰板挺直敢于叫板不公。  
再无人能轻易夺走自己的一切，月永レオ怀抱那团缥缈热量，拥起容他偷生的慰藉与烛火。穿梭在纵横交错的霓虹，他循导航迅速重归人间世——我买了烤红薯！小猫般用额头贴上手心：你看，完全不烧嘛！不对他只买一份予以置评，高领风衣的濑名戴起金丝镜系好安全带。撕下外皮袒出焦黄的内芯，迸出扑鼻的甜香：和濑名一起吃！  
总裁失格的情节一经播出便会广遭诟病，而相较轻飘飘的诗与远方，生活本是烟火气的质朴愿景。眼睫在万籁俱寂中窸窣抖动，须臾后轻轻咬下，颊侧晕开粲然的暖意。作曲家随之嗷呜一大口，棉絮般的满足感在舌尖化开。车窗开启，哆嗦着任冷风携来清明的理智——れおくん不冷吗？濑名覆上他握拳的手，仿佛暧昧期的高中生走在归家路上。  
“不冷——好吧，我鼻子快结霜了。”  
机械性咀嚼忘记吞咽，更不曾将手抽回。濑名颔首，轻轻一吻应邀落在鼻尖。烤红薯的甜意渗入体香，引得皮肤下热流叫嚣鼓噪，势不可挡的凌汛席卷心尖的河谷……区区一个不作数的吻，不曾破冰溃堤秽土重生，功效却秘而不宣——宇宙人在尘世中脱胎涅槃，衡量标准也吹毛求疵。好了，濑名摸摸头，れおくん再不复原，我要担心了哦？不肯直面与之一心同体的事实，作曲家舌头打结，“呃……濑名今天也很漂亮。”  
“那是当然。比起这个，不一起去总台瞧瞧吗？暴雨那次，れおくん也是独自候在车里吧？我百年一遇电视出镜，可以为れおくん安排特等席——”不了不了，他连连摆手踩下油门，从濑名的世界收回半只脚，连海滨的分部都不愿再涉足。“说起来，濑名，”他状若无意打个哈欠：“还记得我们第一次直播吗？”  
“当然。”  
“是台里突发的安排，”晚高峰川流嘈杂，他忆起同等喧嚣中回旋的电流声，“搅了濑名平安夜在酒吧钓人的雅兴，一直来不及道歉。”对方不置可否，“我那时声音状况不佳……能听出是哪里，看来れおくん也是常客呢？”他摇头，开进地下停车场，深陷在扭转对方人生的自责。“れおくん害怕独处吗？”濑名解开安全带。  
“……濑名把我当小宝宝了吗！”  
“那就乖乖等我，节目不长。”  
不是的，不是这样的，他扯上濑名衣摆。“れおくん还有嘱托？”对方低头看腕表，“等我回来再叙？”  
“作为濑名出席我生日与暂住的答谢，我订好了一号晚上的餐厅。”  
“谢谢，我很感动。”  
作曲家烦躁地挠头：“不仅如此，我们认识后你第一个生日，不清楚是否是最后一个，但这样有纪念意义的日子，濑名不妨与我共饮来庆祝。”对方挑眉：“当真要我陪酒吗？你忘了维基百科上的小道消息？”  
——不妨直言让我收拾烂摊子。亲身受教过作曲家先生酒后失态，再不愿重温了。濑名泉含笑捋平他的呆毛，言语博弈向来是常胜将军，浅淡地道别后，拖曳着背影朝光明而上。月永レオ点开推特迟到地转发节目预告，出于单纯的支持。看出再次合作可能性淡薄，电台方不再强求营业互动。  
不限于手机收看直播的两小时，他会永远为濑名心生自豪。何时何地都能做出成绩，理应前往广阔天地大展拳脚，不应屈才于逼仄的演播厅，逢年过节咖啡罐摞成山顶着黑眼圈通宵三班倒。拓展事业也好，深造学业也罢，是该放他自由给彼此一条生路。毕竟，毕竟，月永レオ咬唇捏紧方向盘，不甘心地迫使泪水转圜：初衷只为须臾间的欢愉。双方分明另有更好人选，却如树茎盘根错节地勉强捆绑。  
  
——魔法少女律酱果然拉胯！我分明决心要淡出濑名生活的！他严辞拒绝提前一日的濑名的生日party——当天你们必然有love love romantic time，我们识时务不会撞日子啦。朱樱司在旁不厌其烦地纠正：“凛月前辈也算海归，发音怎会如此尴尬！Follow me，love love romantic time……”  
“比起这个！”朔间凛月朗声抢话，“小~朱也说好久没在电台见到王さま了，比起让他终日两头跑，王さま不妨遂一次小朋友的愿呢？”作曲家挂断他矢志不渝的游说。濑名泉当他是橘猫来宠爱，每每无忧无扰地窝在他怀中，便忘乎所以地有恃无恐。朔间凛月频频po出生日惊喜的筹备，唯独屏蔽濑名泉本人，放任与之朝夕相处的作曲家刷出。蜷曲灰发猫毛般刷拂，每一下勾得隐约作痒。字符图片的饵食终将橘猫诱惑至海滨的广电大厦，蹑手蹑脚压低帽檐，心跳随电梯默然攀升。  
一号下午，水泄不通的工作间外，另有同事捧着纸盘蛋糕交谈着途经。瞳孔聚焦于奶奶灰C位的合影，定格他万众瞩目的光辉时刻，珍品般罗列在廊间任他一览。虚掩的半透明门扉也好，遍布廊间的吊兰也罢，一切如故。曾在这扇门前被对方泰然自若地揩油，一年后的濑名仍是那副生人勿近的漂亮，利落如风不为琐事左右，脊背高傲地直挺，纵使现今这副满脸奶油彩带的滑稽模样——  
“く、ま、くん？”濑名泉气定神闲拖曳长腔，一手端蛋糕一手擒住魔法少女律酱的咽喉，播报新闻般朗声宣告朔间二少高中时爱穿什么图案的内裤。“小~朱，你看他现在片叶不沾身极具迷惑性的清高，高中时却是情场浪子，啧啧，交往过的男女从楼上排到楼下，有位败犬还从校外叫来小混混扬言揍他一顿，最后还不是拜托我出面摆平——喂！”话音未落便被丢来的蛋糕糊一脸。灰猫图案的双层大蛋糕，作曲家见朔间凛月po出过，现下已然糟蹋得不成形状。  
“原来凛月前辈高中起就是给人擦屁股的角色，辛苦您了。”分到一大块猫咪蓝瞳的朱樱司品评道。“天呐，好直白，我的心好痛！好的不学，牙尖齿利倒是跟小濑一脉相承。”朔间凛月悲愤交加抹一把奶油，被朱樱司轻巧闪避，“以及，我从不觉得濑名前辈的言行举止有哪里清高……”胆大包天的小朋友回望里屋洗脸的濑名前辈的后背，声音弱下不止几十分贝，“即便是现下，他不成器的混账过往也可见一斑，比起Leader的凛然风度，纵使出于爱意封他为骑士，再如何忠诚也是骑士失格。”  
身在曹营心在汉，硕士在读的小朋友仍然自封为Knights的一员唤他为Leader，一有闲暇便两头奔波。门外的月永レオ赞许地频频点头，慨叹言语的武器果真绝妙。“——我曾这样认为。但诸多事端后如凛月前辈所言，我已然放弃幼稚的幻想。他们可堪称作破锅配烂盖——”口嗨的小朋友被甩一脸水，出来抓包的濑名泉咬牙切齿捏上脸颊，“啊不不，天生一对……濑名前辈请放过我！”  
“感情真好呐，不愧是血气方刚的男孩子呢。” 鸣上岚扯了几张纸巾款款而来，分开打作一团的三人，“小泉也是，人家也是，学生时代都很受欢迎，嘛，人家现在的桃花也完全不输小泉就是了。”月永レオ眉心拧起——与他的好炮友姐妹相称，交流护肤攀比化妆品，旁的也就罢了，Knights的骑士怎能天天往电台跑！濑名泉古井无波直勾勾望去，任好姐妹轻巧拂去鼻尖的奶油。不知吃哪边飞醋的作曲家咂舌缩脖子。趁濑名泉要挟在场诸人删照片的当机，月永レオ终能与朔间凛月四目相对——嘴上说不要，身体倒很诚实嘛王さま。他摆手推阻，朔间凛月点头领会，嚷着海量小濑糗照已批量上传到群里。  
爱情、友情、亲情……他艳羡濑名无需媒介便能正常地付诸与接受。父母、小琉可、濑名、凛月……归咎于后天紧闭的窗，世人只得透过玻璃纸窥探、经由音符揣度他模糊的形状。给濑名留个面子，月永レオ黯然转身，择了个众星捧月的寿星无意莅临的餐吧，用纸笔捱到傍晚。顶着海风找寻座驾，将濑名送回海景房，一同步行去餐厅……宏大叙事的生活哲学教会他漠视内心逼仄的角落，而纵使人生沿着既定轨道运行，却如同老旧钟表的罗盘，拔出任何齿轮都无法运转。  
抬眼目送晚霞在天际燃升，火球状刺破晦暗的水雾，海鸟呼啸着掠过头顶，容下天幕尽头清明的一线。海天之交的濑名身形高挑，一转攻势倚着机车——节目中曾有耳闻，首次有幸一睹它锃光瓦亮的模样。身披风衣背他而立，造出刀枪不入的决绝与疏离，这副景象总能令作曲家屏息凝神望上许久。  
围巾在天海间涤荡，细小的尖穗向他招手，率领一场无止境的回溯——他能见到所有模样的濑名泉，意气风发的年岁男伴女伴拥簇，游戏人生驰骋赛场，皮衣皮裤骷髅头耳钉，绝尘的傲骨却似乎堪堪可击，堕入凡尘唯有这汪海域容他苟活……汐潮拍打礁石，携来白沫与海螺，连带他卷入景物的一隅，是为二人份的沧海一粟。  
  
“大忙人终于肯赏脸了。”濑名开口，似是早有预料。  
“……直觉告诉我，在这里会见到濑名。”  
“真难等呢，れおくん的档期。”  
与母亲如出一辙的桃花眼，却削去顾盼生情的媚气。凛冽的锋芒像一阵风，却唯独对他示以温存。托生于洋流的蓝眸牢牢攥住他，自始将他一丝一角都参透。  
“濑名在想什么，这样出神。”  
“れおくん以为呢？不如说，你希望我在想什么。”  
——我不报期望，一句哽在喷嚏里。电视塔尖泠泠闪烁，月永レオ裹紧外套：“濑名在密谋‘如何逃掉れおくん的劝酒’。”  
“并没想到れおくん哦。”濑名泉恶劣地挑眉，转瞬收回他不易得的共情，“烟瘾犯了，在忍而已。”先一步用围巾圈住作曲家暴怒的苗头，像为家养猫咪系好铃铛，“在我宿醉前，先带你去个地方。”  
“焰火节？赶不及的，晚餐在七点半。”  
——怎么可能这个季节，濑名泉迈开长腿跨上机车拍拍后座：别磨磨蹭蹭的，放心好了，不会把你拐卖。念及违约不得的预定只得从了他，一个没坐稳差点跌落。不曾亲历少女漫画的桥段，新晋JK刚要生疏地抚上濑名的肩，第六感便牵他回望山脚处三个人影，敏锐如猫的朔间凛月刚巧抬头——丢大人了，月永レオ拍打濑名的背，会错意的濑名为他系好头盔，镜片闪着诡异的光芒：れおくん的脸怎么这样红？见朔间二少再度端起罪恶的手机，作曲家脑袋埋进濑名后背：快点，凛月他们追来了！濑名闻言，对着远方比个中指，却在起哄中微妙地舒展眉心：“以防万一，今晚能添三张椅子吗？かさくん一直想与你共进晚餐，为此同我闹了好久别扭。”  
“双人台，你猜能不能？”  
濑名不是和他们庆祝过了？晚餐也好别的也罢，今夜唯独想与你共度——真稀奇啊，れおくん不是畏惧独处如同老鼠见了猫吗？悬空的双腿乱蹬踹他一脚，恨不得抽屁股物理鞭策嘴贫的濑名。引擎唯恐无人不晓地嗡嗡轰鸣，昭告天下般驶入波澜壮阔的黄昏，一路西行飞向落日余烬，身心交付于一场宏大的奔逃。围巾扑棱寒风无孔不入，遑论什么复刻罗马假日，所谓男人的浪漫现下悟不到百分之一。刺激过头了，月永レオ瑟瑟发抖哈气搓手：“濑名当真有摩托驾照吗！我摔死了你负全责！”  
“对着前职业选手说什么傻话呢？”  
“开慢点，濑名从小学舞，不知道邓肯的死因吗！”  
——害怕的话，抱住我如何？骨传导的声音闷闷的，应允他窸窣探向风衣口袋，逡巡边角贪婪摄入濑名的余温，借以缓解复发的冻疮。当真成了羞耻到极致的高中生恋爱，而就算求爱遭拒，自己也不会找一车面包人揍他一顿就是了。  
“濑名第一次摩托带人吗？”  
“当然不是。”  
“……果然是为了逃避醉酒，随便把我拐去哪里卖掉！”  
“何出此言？”  
“你看我哦，‘超烦人’的。ptsd发作就随意溜掉躲着你，又动不动无理取闹，更会凭一己私欲斩断你未来的无尽可能。说实话，濑名戒烟与否，本就同我毫无关联……” 命运轨迹经由分子热运动交汇相连，脑袋隔着布料去蹭脊柱线。“最近究竟怎么了？下午也是，分明到场却不肯参与。”濑名软下音调，安抚后座上沮丧耷拉的猫耳。  
“凛月他们告诉你的？我的骑士一员不剩，全都叛逃成濑名的党羽了！”  
“若是游君也就罢了，也不必谁的醋都要抢着吃一口啊？我亲眼所见，做贼般在走廊溜达，又跑到餐吧搂着抱枕，像我欺负你了似的。”濑名轻笑道：“习惯了れおくん梗着脖子逞强，高高在上的无畏模样。但从狮子一夜变成小橘猫，我会不适应的。”  
“只是……我当真能做到吗？  
享有与付诸爱意的资格，并为一切好与坏的代价担责。他把玩着纽扣，火大地听对方笑出声：“不要妄自菲薄，分明是我在追求れおくん，为什么最近反过来了。不过，为了避免れおくん喊来一车面包人，我必然对你来者不拒的。”  
——那就安心被我爱，好吗？戒烟同戒掉れおくん相比，当真是轻而易举。濑名甚少笑得开怀，哼着跑调的小曲留给他羞赧的余地。他的声线更适合低些的旋律，若哪日福至心灵想一展歌喉，作曲家视情况而定可能会为其量身定制一张专辑。“不是第一次摩托载人，”濑名恶劣地重复，“但迄今为止一同故地重游的，唯独れおくん有此殊荣。”  
正前方几簇光焰破开跨海大桥，灼烧的火球拖曳光影被沉沉吞噬，浮起橙红绛紫的余焰，将歇的壮丽幕景在风声中收尾，唯余生生不息的洋流自他们下方淙淙淌过。追寻灵感作息紊乱时，这才是他一天的开端，月永レオ出了神，慨叹命运的红线交错相缠，不由分说闯入濑名的领域，连同景物被辟为濑名的一部分。对方会意地降速：看见右下方的牌匾了吗？我的母校。正是十二年前的高水平艺术生屈从命运驱使擦肩而过的学府。若在恣意妄为大胆去爱的年纪相遇，一切又如何？  
“纵使在不依赖亲密关系也能获得幸福的时代，”红灯前的岔路口汇入归家人群，鸟群音符般缀在电线杆，“我也想和濑名……”  
“嗯，我也爱你哦，れおくん。”  
一只手探进口袋悄然牵上他——不要害怕，无需去躲。十指相扣之余，灵活的小指在濑名掌心挠痒痒。交合的生命线汇为温润的河流，而濑名大概会活很久，至少要陪着“れおくん”变成八十岁老爷爷。红灯的须臾偏安于濑名的体温，无需思考未来的形状，他畏惧这份温度，曾将他打入暗无天日的地牢，却自知终将被它救赎。“我不比濑名从小浸泡在爱中，被潜移默化培养成爱的行家，终究会让你失望的。我们……能称作是爱吗？”  
“爱的形式当真重要吗？”指示灯闪烁，作曲家收回相牵的手任濑名拧上车把，向着无边暗夜踩下油门，“并没有耳濡目染，也不曾被观念束缚……一切只是れおくん出现后的水到渠成。”  
——而若是寻不到容身处，请应允我与你共赴无止境的盛大逃亡。  
  
  
  
  
TBC.


End file.
